15 Lipca 2007
06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny pana Michała; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Domisie - Bębenek; program dla dzieci 08:50 Fifi - Kwiatuszkowe plamki odc. 22; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Znany żołnierz odc. 20 kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. Wysoka fala - txt str. 777; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tajemnice cmentarzyska żółwi - odc. 2/2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:45 Sissi - Losy cesarzowej (Sissi - Schicksalsjahre einer Kaiserin) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (1957) 15:35 Sąsiedzi - "Kury w salonie" cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 BBC w Jedynce: Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - Odyseja rybołowów - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kariera frajera (Waterboy, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Czarny Rycerz, odc 18; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Żony Hollywoodu: nowe pokolenie (Hollywood Wives:The New Generation) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 21:50 Uczta kinomana - Szukając siebie (Finding Forrester) kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:10 To był rock! Lady Pank 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Mefisto (Mephisto); dramat kraj prod.Austria (1981) 03:20 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 161 Skazani na siebie 07:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 162 Z deszczu pod rynnę 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.3 - Niezwykły powrót kraj prod.Polska (1977) 07:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt str. 777; serial TVP 08:50 Ziemia nieznana - Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (12) Zofia Czerwińska 09:45 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - odc.3 Będzie gorąco!; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Hacjenda - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dolina Śmierci - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bułgarski smak 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kłamstewko (Indiscreet) kraj prod.USA (1958) 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 861 Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 283 Podrzutek; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (47); talk-show 20:05 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (1) 21:00 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (2) 21:50 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (3) 22:45 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie) 00:10 Opowiadanie (Storytelling); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:35 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 05:49 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 42; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Źródła depresji (TeleMed. Viruses in the Brain.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:03 Półkowniki - Urodzeni w niedzielę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:37 Pogoda; STEREO 13:40 Pułkownik Kukliński; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Lekkoatletyka - Tyczka na Molo - Sopot; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:37 Pogoda; STEREO 15:40 Lekkoatletyka - Tyczka na Molo - Sopot; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:23 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:49 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:44 Kurier; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 06:00 My w Finlandii - Jak Polak z Finem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 10:05 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 65; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Muzykanci - Tadeusza Makowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Wojciech Kilar - "Dracula" - muzyka do filmu F. F. Coppoli.; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Zwiastowania Pana w Żarnowcu.; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zupy rybne czyli eskimoskie przysmaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pełną parą - odc. 2/6 Kryształowy jeleń; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Biografie - Niebezpiecznie skromna; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Anna Semkowicz, Marek Bieńkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Gdańskie to i owo*. (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Represji w Wojsku Polskim w latach 1949 - 1956; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (3); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 36 - Magiczna gumka myszka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Mrok - odc.5/8* - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Rempert Schleicher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pełną parą - odc. 2/6 Kryształowy jeleń; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 36 - Magiczna gumka myszka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok - odc.5/8* - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Gdańskie to i owo*. (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 65; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 3 Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Biografie - Niebezpiecznie skromna; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Anna Semkowicz, Marek Bieńkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Represji w Wojsku Polskim w latach 1949 - 1956; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (470, 471) 07:10 Sonic X (28, 29) 08:05 Power Rangers (333) 08:30 Słoneczny patrol (182) 09:30 Dotyk anioła (42) 10:30 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA 1999 12:30 Obrońcy Arizony - western, USA 1965 14:40 Uzbrojony i niebezpieczny - komedia kryminalan, USA 1986 16:25 Świat według Kiepskich (11) 17:00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - mecz o 3. miejsce 19:30 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport, Pogoda 20:00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko (28, 29) 00:00 Red Bull Air Race 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03:00 Nocne randki 04:40 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu 05:30 Telesklep 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (14-ost.) 07:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (1) 08:00 Niania (35) 08:30 Pokojowe rewolucje 09:00 Nigella gryzie 09;30 Projekt plaża 10:05 Akcja na Morzu Północnym - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1980 12:10 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film SF, USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 14:45 Co za tydzień 15:15 Akademia Policyjna 7: Misja w Moskwie - komedia, USA 1994 16:55 Kojak (3) 17:55 Niania (35): Piwnica namiętności 18:30 Hela w opałach 2 (18): Cudowny tydzień 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Parszywa dwunastka 2: Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985 22:05 Red Hot Chili Peppers - koncert z Chorzowa 23:00 Tajemnice Smallville (3) 23:55 Simone - komedia, USA 2002 02:15 Siłacze: Strongcup 03:20 Telesklep 03:40 Nic straconego 79x79px 06.00 Magazyn żużlowy 06.20 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 06.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.55 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film animowany 10.35 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.35 Dharma i Greg (5) - serial komediowy 12.05 Dirty Dancing (1) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Joan z Arkadii (14) - serial przygodowy 13.35 Modelki - reality show 14.45 V.I.P. (4) - serial sensacyjny 15.45 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 16.30 Drogówka - magazyn 17.15 Student roku - komedia, USA 1987 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Żandarm się żeni - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1968 21.55 W imię sprawiedliwości - film kryminalny, Australia 1996 00.00 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.30 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.35 Cała prawda - talk show 02.25 Renee Fleming: Głos dla wszystkich - koncert 02.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03.10 Zakońaenie programu 79x79px 09:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 5/5 Skarb Templariuszy; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Malta 2006 - Sayag Jazz Machine; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wakacje z Chaplinem - Gorączka złota (The Gold Rush); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1925); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Mack Swain, Tom Murray, Henry Bergman, Georgia Hale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Chaplin dzisiaj: Gorączka złota (Chaplin Today: The Gold Rush); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Serge Le Péron; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 KFPP Opole - '89 - Sztywny Pal Azji; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Przyzwoita fabryka (A decent factory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Thomas Balmes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder fr sich und Gott gegen alle); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Bruno S., Walter Ladengast, Brigitte Mira; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - ... Sztygar na zagrodzie...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Wiszniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Milou w maju (Milou en mai); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Michel Piccoli, Miou-Miou, Michel Duchaussoy, Dominique Blanc, Harriet Walter, Renaud Danner, Jeanne Herry-Leclerc, Rozenne Le Tallec, Martine Gautier, Bruno Carette; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Big Zbig Show /cz. 1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zezem - Paraliż postępowy; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Tadeusz Stanisławski, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Roman Kłosowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Grzegorz Warchol, Andrzej Zaorski, Piotr Bazylewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Klub Profesora Tutki - odc. 3 Okno; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Krystna Walczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Upał; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Jerzy Wasowski, Jeremi Przybora, Barbara Krafftówna, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wiesław Gołas, Kalina Jędrusik, Anna Górna, Zdzisław Leśniak, Krzysztof Litwin, Jerzy Bielenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Orkiestra Świętego Mikołaja; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dekalog - Trzy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Pakulnis, Joanna Szczepkowska, Artur Barciś, Dorota Stalińska, Krystyna Drochocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa - Art Noc - Sztuka liczenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa - Realność świata wizji; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katherina Blum); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); reż.:Volker Schlondorff, Margarethe Trotta; wyk.:Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Jurgen Prochnow, Heinz Bennent, Dieter Laser, Hannelore Hoger, Harald Kuhlmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 24. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '81 - Kwartet Szukalski, Skrzek, Ryszka i Piwowar; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Wojna na górze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Siła bezsilnych - Wywołani z cienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kontrowersje - Ojciec Założyciel II Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Czasy gilotyny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 12 Państwo w państwie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 09:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Golf Pro Tour 10:15 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Austria - USA ; STEREO 12:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Hiszpania - Czechy ; STEREO 13:55 MŚ w łucznictwie - Lipsk (finały drużynowe) - skrót; STEREO 15:00 MŚ w łucznictwie - Lipsk (finały indywidualne); STEREO 16:05 Z archiwum TVP - Rajd w Malezji; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Lekkoatletyka - Tyczka na Molo - Sopot; STEREO 19:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - Polska'77; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Chile - Nigeria ; STEREO 22:20 Deyna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 5 - ty nocny konkurs skoków o tyczce - Szczecin; STEREO 01:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Argentyna - Meksyk ; STEREO 03:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica: Mecz z 11.11.2006 r.: Wisła Kraków - BOT GKS Bełchatów 09.30 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata: Eliminacje - Vojens Turniej półfinałowy w Vojens 13.00 Bibliotekarz - Powrót do kopalni króla Salomona film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari 14.40 Rize film dokumentalny 16.10 Deser - Nasz chleb powszedni film krótkometrażowy 16.25 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall 18.00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg 19.30 Genesis film dokumentalny 21.00 Koszykówka kobiet - WNBA: All-Star Game 23.45 Revolver dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin 01.40 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff 03.15 Moja droga Wendy dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon 05.00 Deser - Sielanka film krótkometrażowy 05.15 Kosmiczna załoga komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub thumb|left 06.00 JoJo z cyrku serial animowany 06.25 Stanley serial animowany 06.50 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 07.15 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 07.40 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 08.00 Wymiennicy serial animowany 08.25 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 08.50 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 09.15 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 09.40 Cory w Białym Domu serial komediowy 10.00 Hannah Montana serial komediowy reż. David Kendall, Fred Savage, wyk. Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles 10.30 Robin Hood film animowany reż. Wolfgang Reitherman 11.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 12.00 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 12.25 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 12.50 Goofy i inni serial animowany 13.15 Kacza paczka serial animowany 13.40 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 14.00 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 14.25 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 14.45 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 15.10 Goofy i inni serial animowany 15.35 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 16.00 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 film animowany reż. Ben Gluck 17.10 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 17.35 Lloyd w kosmosie serial animowany 18.00 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 18.20 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 18.45 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 18.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 19.00 Arystokraci film animowany reż. Wolfgang Reitherman, wyk. Phil Harris, Eva Gabor, Liz English, Gary Dubin 20.15 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 20.40 Świat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 21.05 Filip z przyszłości serial komediowy wyk. Ricky Ullman, Alyson Michalka, Amy Bruckner, Craig Anton 21.25 Chłopiec poznaje świat serial obyczajowy wyk. Ben Savage, Rider Strong, Will Friedle, William Daniels 21.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 79x79px 06:00 Chatter Box R 06:50 Wordwise R 07:20 Lesson with a Star (2) R 07:45 Party to Learn (7) N 08:15 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (7) N 08:45 My Deer Fly (9) R 09:00 Professions (6) R 09:20 Lesson with a Star (2) R 09:45 Party to Learn - Patrycja (9) N 10:20 Mission Possible (6) R 10:45 Wordwise R 11:20 Party to Learn - Kędzior (2) N 11:55 Professions (6) R 12:10 Lesson with a Star (2) R 12:35 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (12) N 13:05 World Shut Your Mouth (3) R 13:35 My Deer Fly (9) R 13:50 Professions (6) R 14:05 Keeping Up Appearances (18) R 14:35 Lesson with a Star (2) R 15:00 Mission Possible (6) R 15:25 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (14) N 15:55 Party to Learn (9) N 16:30 Keeping Up Appearances (18) R 17:00 Professions (7) N 17:15 Lesson with a Star (3) N 17:40 Mission Possible (7) N 18:05 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (18) N 18:35 Hit the Bank N 19:25 Party to Learn - Carlos (4) N 20:00 Big Brother (29) R 20:25 Big Brother (30) N 20:50 Professions (7) R 21:05 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (19) N 21:35 League of Gentlemen (18) R 22:05 Lesson with a Star (3) R 22:30 My Deer Fly (9) R 22:45 Professions (7) R 23:00 Party to Learn - Patrycja (11) N 23:30 Smack the Pony (14) R 23:55 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (21) N 00:25 Party to Learn (8) N 01:00 League of Gentlemen (18) R 01:30 Zabawy z języczkiem (4) N 01:45 Lesson with a Star (3) R 02:10 Wordwise R 02:40 Smack the Pony (14) R 03:05 My Deer Fly (9) R 03:20 Party to Learn - Carlos (8) N 03:55 Zabawy z języczkiem (5) N 04:10 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (22) N 04:40 Wordwise R 05:10 My Deer Fly (9) R 05:25 Party to Learn (8) N TVN 7 07:50 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:20 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:10 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 32/44 USA 2000 10:10 Kowboje - western reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. John Wayne, Roscoe Lee Browne, Bruce Dern, Coleen Dewhurst USA 1972 12:45 Druga twarz - reality show 13:50 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 6/8 USA 2001 14:50 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny odc. 7/10 reż. Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles, USA 2003 15:40 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Doczekać zmroku - thriller reż. Terence Young, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Alan Arkin, Richard Crenna, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1967 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 19/22 USA 2005 20:10 Na zawsze - melodramat reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Holly Hunter, Brad Johnson, Audrey Hepburn USA 1989 22:40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny odc. 2/13 USA 2005 23:40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/13 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 00:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/13 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - 1. mecz półfinałowy 09:00 Boks Gala w Biloxi - waga półciężka Roy Jones Jr. - Anthony Hanshaw 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - 2. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 23 - finały 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz o 3. miejsce 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy 22:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 23:00 Boks Gala w Biloxi - waga półciężka Roy Jones Jr. - Anthony Hanshaw TVN 24 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Wyskoczmy na weekend z TVN 24 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Wyskoczmy na weekend z TVN 24 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Dama Pik - wywiad 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Kalejdoskop 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Prawdziwe maszyny - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Boks XXI - magazyn 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:00 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 06:30 Program religijny 07:20 Telezakupy 08:20 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:15 Edukacja Rity - komedia reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Julie Walters, Michael Caine, Michael Williams, Maureen Lipman Wlk. Brytania 1983 11:25 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wspaniały XX wiek - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 reż. Scott Popjes, Steven Vosburgh, USA 2000 14:10 Jezioro osobliwości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Barbara Horawianka, Stanisław Zaczyk, Maria Kowalik, Mirosław Konarowski Polska 1972 16:10 Świat mojego dzieciństwa - komedia reż. Stein Leikanger, wyk. Martin Eidissen, Fredrik Stenberg Ditlev-Simonsen, Frederick Paasche, Gjertrud L. Jynge Norwegia 2000 18:00 Bez pardonu: Miasto na południu - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Most miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Martin Gies, wyk. Simone Thomalla, Dietmar Schönherr, Sylvia Arndt, Pia Micaela Barucki Niemcy 2005 21:50 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Trzynaście milionów - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 22:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:20 Bez pardonu: Miasto na południu - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 00:20 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:10 Tajemnice detektywa Murdocha: Biedny, martwy Tom - film kryminalny odc. 2/3 reż. Michael DeCarlo, John L'Ecuyer, wyk. Peter Outerbridge, Keeley Hawes, Flora Montgomery, Colm Meaney Kanada 2004 02:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:10 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy 04:10 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 08:30 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:00 Para w kuchni: Chilli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 10:10 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Grillowanie w Memphis - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:00 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:25 Przepis na sukces: Kariera po francusku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:50 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: 10. rocznica ślubu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 15 12:45 Na słodko 2: Masło fistaszkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:10 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 13:45 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 14:15 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 14:40 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 15:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Urodziny Jamiego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:30 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Czosnkowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 16:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 8 16:45 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:15 Szef kuchni! - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 1993 17:45 Kulinarne rozgrywki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:30 Jamie w domu: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:30 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 21:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Guy Martin - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 22:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 22:55 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:30 Para w kuchni: Chilli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 00:00 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 00:25 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 00:50 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 01:20 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 01:45 Para w kuchni: Chilli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 02:15 Dania w pół godziny: Domowe grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 02:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 03:05 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2006 08:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 Japonia 2005 08:30 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda Álvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 11:15 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 13:15 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:05 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 16:45 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 18:20 Detektyw Monk V: Monk i trędowaty - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 19:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 22:35 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:15 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mehdi Charef, Emir Kusturica, Spike Lee, Kátia Lund, wyk. Francisco Anawake, Maria Grazia Cucinotta, Damaris Edwards, Vera Fernandez Włochy/Francja 2005 02:25 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 02:55 Opowieść harleya - film obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Edward Żentara, Jan Jankowski, Leszek Teleszyński, Andrzej Pieczyński Polska 1988 04:30 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 5 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 04:55 SuperDeser Holenderski ptaszek - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Detektyw Monk V: Monk i trędowaty - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 Canal + Film 06:00 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 07:00 Niania - film familijny reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Emma Thompson, Colin Firth, Kelly Macdonald, Thomas Sangster USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:40 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 09:10 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 11:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 Japonia 2005 11:30 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 13:25 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny reż. Christian Frei, wyk. Szwajcaria 2005 15:10 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:45 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 18:15 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:55 Robbie Williams: A Close Encounter - koncert 23:25 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 01:55 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards, Clancy Brown, Jared Rushton USA 1992 03:35 W piekielnym słońcu - thriller reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Billy Zane, Kelly Brook, Juan Pablo Di Pace, Todd Collins USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2006 HBO 06:30 Przystojny szuka żony - komedia romantyczna reż. Isabelle Mergault, wyk. Michel Blanc, Medeea Marinescu, Wladimir Yordanoff, Benoît Turjman Francja 2005 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 10:30 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 12:20 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 13:45 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 15:15 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 17:05 Zbuntowana nastolatka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Melissa Painter, wyk. Fran Kranz, Scott Adsit, Lauren Ambrose, Christopher Lloyd USA 2004 18:30 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Jaskinia - horror reż. Bruce Hunt, wyk. Cole Hauser, Morris Chestnut, Eddie Cibrian, Rick Ravanello USA/Niemcy 2005 21:45 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 178 22:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 23:00 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 00:30 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 02:00 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny reż. Je-gyu Kang, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Bin Won, Eun-ju Lee, Hyeong-jin Kong Korea Południowa 2004 04:25 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 08:15 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 10:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:35 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 12:15 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jeff Hare, wyk. Peter Falk, Sam Aaron, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Bob Bancroft USA 2005 13:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 16:00 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 17:25 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 19:05 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 21:00 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 22:25 Po sezonie - thriller reż. Jevon O'Neill, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Gina Gershon, Jordan Frieda, Dominique Swain Niemcy/Rumunia/USA 2004 00:10 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2005 00:40 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 2005 01:10 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 02:45 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 04:10 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 11:25 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:25 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:55 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:25 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:55 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 15:35 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 17:10 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1980 18:50 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 20:30 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 22:10 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 23:50 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 01:35 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer, Malinda Williams, Guillermo Díaz, Lexie Bigham USA 1996 Cinemax 06:00 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 07:45 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 09:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Murphy, wyk. USA 2005 11:50 Trzech ojców w domu - komedia reż. Stéphane Kappes, wyk. Pierre Palmade, Daniel Russo, Yvon Back, Anne Depétrini Francja 2004 13:30 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 15:45 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 17:50 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 20:00 Strefa mroku W jego rękach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Fontaine, wyk. Isabelle Carré, Benoît Poelvoorde, Jonathan Zaccai, Valérie Donzelli Francja/Belgia 2005 21:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Lokator - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Melvyn Douglas, Romain Bouteille Francja 1976 00:05 American Pie: Wesele - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Jason Biggs, Alyson Hannigan, Seann William Scott, January Jones USA/ Niemcy 2003 01:40 Dzieci gorszego boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Marlee Matlin, William Hurt, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco USA 1986 03:40 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 07:45 Do boju! - komedia reż. Martin Hagbjer, wyk. Lars Bom, Niklas Ingemann, Camilla Bendix, Bjarne Henriksen Dania 2005 09:10 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 10:50 Złote czasy radia - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Seth Green, Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels USA 1987 12:20 W blasku Hollywood: Goldie Hawn - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Star Trek 5: Ostateczna granica - film SF reż. William Shatner, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Laurence Luckinbill, Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner USA 1989 14:40 Spadek z problemem - komediodramat reż. Coline Serreau, wyk. Muriel Robin, Artus de Penguern, Jean-Pierre Darroussin, Pascal Légitimus Francja 2005 16:25 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 22:00 Mroczne fantazje - thriller erotyczny reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Beverly Lynne, Jay Richardson, Evan Stone, Belinda Gavin USA 2004 23:30 We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 01:20 Człowiek z budką - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ramin Bahrani, wyk. Ahmad Razvi, Leticia Dolera, Charles Daniel Sandoval, Ali Reza Polska 2004 02:45 Do utraty tchu - film sensacyjny reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Richard Gere, Valérie Kaprisky, Art Metrano, John P. Ryan USA 1983 04:25 Klatka szaleńców - komedia reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Ugo Tognazzi, Michel Serrault, Claire Maurier, Remi Laurent Francja/ Włochy 1978 Ale kino! 08:00 Spokojne lata - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Krzysztof Wakuliński, Danuta Kisiel, Jan Nowicki, Krzysztof Janczar Polska 1981 09:50 Zbliżenia: Charlize Theron - film dokumentalny 10:25 W jedności siła - film krótkometrażowy 10:45 Czas tańca - musical reż. Philippe Aractingi, wyk. Nada Abou Fahrat, Rana Alamuddin, Bshara Atallah, Rodney El Haddad Liban 2005 12:50 Potężny i szlachetny - komediodramat reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Kieran Culkin, Elden Henson, Sharon Stone, Gena Rowlands USA 1998 14:35 Umrzeć ze śmiechu - komedia reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis, Lee Evans, Leslie Caron Wlk. Brytania/USA 1995 16:50 Rozmowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Gene Hackman, John Cazale, Allen Garfield, Frederic Forrest USA 1974 18:50 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 20:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Morderstwo w Mezopotamii - film kryminalny reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. David Suchet, Hugh Fraser, Ron Berglas, Barbara Barnes Wlk. Brytania 2001 21:50 Zabójca - thriller reż. Roy London, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Sherilyn Fenn, Sharon Stone, Lewis Smith USA 1991 23:30 I stanie się koniec - horror reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Gabriel Byrne, Kevin Pollak, Robin Tunney USA 1999 01:35 Pustynia Tatarów - dramat wojenny reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Jacques Perrin, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Max von Sydow, Philippe Noiret Francja/Włochy/Iran/RFN 1976 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Na szlaku - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Wesoła Ludwika - film animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:15 Rodzina do kina Gniewko, syn rybaka: Spisek - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3/5 10:30 Rodzina do kina 10:35 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Zasadzka - serial przygodowy odc. 3/5 reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 11:15 Rodzina do kina 11:20 Rodzina do kina Bułeczka - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Katarzyna Dąbrowska, Dorota Orkiszewska, Leonard Pietraszak, Barbara Wrzesińska Polska 1973 12:50 Rodzina do kina Lato w Żabnie - film dokumentalny reż. Kazimierz Karabasz, wyk. Polska 1977 13:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Florian - melodramat reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Stanislawa Angel-Engelówna, Jerzy Pichelski, Stefan Hnydziński Polska 1936 15:20 Seans sensacji 15:25 Seans sensacji Dezerter - dramat wojenny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Mariusz Dmochowski, Maria Ciesielska, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka Polska 1958 16:55 Seans sensacji Byłem generałem Wehrmachtu - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Bławut, wyk. Polska 1988 17:40 Seans sensacji Do krwi ostatniej - dramat wojenny odc. 1/2 reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Marek Lewandowski, Anna Dymna, Jacek Zajdler Polska 1978 19:20 Seans sensacji Idziem do ciebie, ziemio - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Ordo, wyk. Polska 1973 20:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Maria Kaniewska 20:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Maria Kaniewska Komedianty - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Ewa Radzikowska, Józef Kondrat, Stanisław Łapiński Polska 1961 22:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Harasimowicz 22:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Harasimowicz Wypowiedź: Cezary Harasimowicz 22:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Harasimowicz Sezon na bażanty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk. Cezary Harasimowicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Anna Kaźmierczak, Jarosław Kopaczewski Polska 1985 00:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Harasimowicz Sposób na życie - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1983 01:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Harasimowicz Fechmistrz - film dokumentalny reż. Bogdan Dziworski, wyk. Polska 1980 01:35 Seans sensacji 01:40 Seans sensacji Dezerter - dramat wojenny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Mariusz Dmochowski, Maria Ciesielska, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka Polska 1958 03:00 Seans sensacji Byłem generałem Wehrmachtu - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Bławut, wyk. Polska 1988 03:20 Seans sensacji Granica zbrodni Artura Greisera - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1970 03:45 Seans sensacji Postkarten - film animowany Hallmark Channel 06:00 Stary sklep - dramat kostiumowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Timothy Watson, Sally Walsh, Tom Courtenay, Peter Ustinov USA 1995 08:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Rutger Hauer, Paul Curran, Miranda Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 10:00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jack Wagner, Christine Elise, Ernie Hudson, Mark Lee USA/ Australia 2000 12:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Rutger Hauer, Paul Curran, Miranda Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 14:00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jack Wagner, Christine Elise, Ernie Hudson, Mark Lee USA/ Australia 2000 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Poskromienie złośnicy - komedia reż. David Richards, wyk. Shirley Henderson, David Mitchell, Simon Chandler, Jaime Murray Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Obcy w moim łóżku - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Jamie Luner, Chris Kramer, Barbara Fixx, Alistair Abell USA 2005 00:00 Poskromienie złośnicy - komedia reż. David Richards, wyk. Shirley Henderson, David Mitchell, Simon Chandler, Jaime Murray Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:00 Obcy w moim łóżku - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Jamie Luner, Chris Kramer, Barbara Fixx, Alistair Abell USA 2005 04:00 Stary sklep - dramat kostiumowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Timothy Watson, Sally Walsh, Tom Courtenay, Peter Ustinov USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 223 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 224 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 301 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 302 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 303 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 115 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 09:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 116 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 413 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 414 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:55 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:20 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 117 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 118 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 119 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 312 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 313 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 202 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 15:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 203 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 16:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 204 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 16:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 205 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 206 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:30 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 17:55 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 104 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 105 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 111 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 19:45 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 112 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:25 TBA 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 417 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 418 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 501 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 502 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:35 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 109 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:20 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 110 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 111 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 112 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 314 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 02:55 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 315 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 03:15 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 316 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 03:40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 317 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 AXN 07:15 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 08:10 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 09:05 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2003 10:00 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2003 10:55 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 10 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2003 13:40 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2003 14:35 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:30 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:25 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 17:20 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2001 19:10 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 1992 20:05 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 USA 2004 21:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2006 23:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2006 02:45 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 03:40 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 118 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 118 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 118 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Na własne ryzyko - thriller reż. Joakim Ersgard, wyk. Rob Lowe, James Belushi, Dean Stockwell, Dana Wheeler-Nicholson USA 1997 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 01:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 02:00 Na własne ryzyko - thriller reż. Joakim Ersgard, wyk. Rob Lowe, James Belushi, Dean Stockwell, Dana Wheeler-Nicholson USA 1997 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 22:00 Terror z jeziora - horror reż. Paul Ziller, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Carol Alt, William Davis, C. Simmons USA 2004 23:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 00:25 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 2002 01:15 Terror z jeziora - horror reż. Paul Ziller, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Carol Alt, William Davis, C. Simmons USA 2004 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 08:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 09:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Papugi ara - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Na ratunek lampartom - film dokumentalny 10:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory - film dokumentalny 11:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Bardzo bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Podniebne potwory - film dokumentalny 17:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na ratunek: Oblężenie irańskiej ambasady w Londynie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wampiry - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Roush atakuje - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kontrola umysłu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 18:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 18:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dlaczego grizzly atakują? - film dokumentalny 21:00 Człowiek niedźwiedź - film dokumentalny 23:00 Z pamiętnika człowieka niedźwiedzia - film dokumentalny 23:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Zdradliwe prądy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Nurkowania techniczne - film dokumentalny 06:50 Ginące gatunki: Gepard - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/16 07:20 Ginące gatunki: Nosorożec czarny - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/16 07:50 Ginące gatunki: Szympans - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/16 08:25 Tornado - samolot bojowy - film dokumentalny 09:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tajemnicze lasy Borneo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/28 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Myśleć, krowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Płacz, muzyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 12:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Konstelacja wysp - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/28 13:55 Isabella Rossellini. Moje życie - film dokumentalny 14:55 Krwawa galeria: Amerykańska mafia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 15:50 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Największy ogród na świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/28 17:35 Śmierć na morzu - film dokumentalny 18:35 Niemiecka wojna: Punkt zwrotny - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 19:35 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Bojowe Orły - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Podniebni szpiedzy - film dokumentalny 22:45 Tony Blair. Władza za wszelką cenę - film dokumentalny 23:45 Trudna wiara - film dokumentalny 01:15 Tajemne życie mózgu: Sylaba i dźwięk - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 02:10 Tajemne życie mózgu: Ich osobny świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 03:10 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Tiwi - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/26 03:40 Dziecięca odyseja: Bali - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/26 Fox Life 08:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 11, Świąteczny prezent USA 2003 08:35 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Niepotrzebne rady USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ostatni ocalały reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Gej-radar 11:00 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 12, Seks, kłamstwa i Faith USA 2003 11:30 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Powrót namiętności USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nadzieja i chwała USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Z honorem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 3, Polowanie na randkowicza reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Podstępny kochanek USA 2003 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 13, Filozofia Zen USA 2003 15:55 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Szpitalne przedstawienie USA 1998 16:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Ally McBeal - Niemal musical USA 2000 17:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Powrót Harrego reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 18:15 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Dar życia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 19:10 Will i Grace 4 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeszłość i teraźniejszość USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 4 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Przyczajony ojciec, ukryty mąż USA 1998 20:05 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Oczekiwanie na cud USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Stare rany USA 2005 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Kobiece skarby reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pasjonujące związki reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 9, Cztery święta dziękczynienia i pogrzeb Francja 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kobieta ze snów USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 4, Śladem szpiega reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 9 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej 09:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - rozgrzewka 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - wstęp 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie 125cc 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie 250cc 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 8. etap: Le Grand-Bornand - Tignes 17:30 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Berlinie: Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 18:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Werder Brema - FC Basel 19:00 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Sheffield 22:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 01:00 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access: Hollywood nipped and tucked - za kulisami życia gwiazd 10:30 All Access: Ciała rodem z plaży - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Dom Runa - reality show 13:00 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 13:30 MTV w domu u...: Piłkarzy - z wizytą u gwiazd 15:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Młode gorące gwiazdy Hollywood - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Jestem na wakacjach - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Pokaż mi swoje tatuaże - za kulisami życia gwiazd 22:30 All Access: Szalona miłość gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Wrestling Society X 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:35 Kolacja o ósmej - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Jean Harlow, John Barrymore, Wallace Beery, Lionel Barrymore USA 1933 08:25 Dziewczyny Harveya - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Judy Garland, Cyd Charisse, John Hodiak, Angela Lansbury USA 1946 10:05 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film familijny reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott USA 1963 11:35 Mój przyjaciel delfin 2 - film przygodowy reż. Leon Benson, wyk. Brian Kelly, Luke Halpin, Pamela Franklin, Tom Helmore USA 1964 13:10 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, wyk. USA 1998 14:00 Cincinnati Kid - dramat psychologiczny reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Steve McQueen, Edward G. Robinson, Ann-Margret, Karl Malden USA 1965 15:45 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer - komedia romantyczna reż. Frank Tashlin, wyk. Doris Day, Arthur Godfrey, Rod Taylor, John McGiver USA 1966 17:35 Kosmiczni piraci - film przygodowy reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Mary Crosby, Robert Urich, Michael D. Roberts, Anjelica Huston USA 1984 19:10 Zagubiony transport - thriller reż. John Hough, wyk. Sophia Loren, John Cassavetes, George Kennedy, Robert Vaughn USA 1978 21:00 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 23:55 Ulica Nadbrzeżna - melodramat reż. David Ward, David S. Ward, wyk. Nick Nolte, Debra Winger, Audra Lindley, Frank McRae USA 1982 01:55 Dziwolągi - horror reż. Tod Browning, wyk. Wallace Ford, Olga Baclanova, Roscoe Ates, Henry Victor USA 1932 03:00 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Lee Marvin, Jim Brown, Charles Bronson, John Cassavetes USA 1967 05:30 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. John Cassavetes, Sidney Poitier, Jack Warden, Kathleen Maguire USA 1957 Zone Europa 08:00 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? - dramat kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Franco Nero, Marco Guglielmi, Françoise Fabian, Mico Cundari, Renzo Palmer, Ennio Balbo, Giancarlo Badessi, Luciano Catenacci, Eva Czemerys, Tano Cimarosa, Claudio Gora, Elio Zamuto, Damiano Damiani, Włochy 10:00 Na ostrzu szpady - dramat przygodowy reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Marie Gillain, Vincent Perez, Fabrice Luchini Francja/ Włochy/ Niemcy 1997 12:15 Kres długiego dnia - dramat reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wielka Brytania 1992 13:45 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:15 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Philippe Leroy, Massimo Foschi, Néstor Garay, Sal Borgese, Mirella D'Angelo, Teresa Ann Savoy, Adolfo Celi Włochy 1977 16:25 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? - dramat kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Franco Nero, Marco Guglielmi, Françoise Fabian, Mico Cundari, Renzo Palmer, Ennio Balbo, Giancarlo Badessi, Luciano Catenacci, Eva Czemerys, Tano Cimarosa, Claudio Gora, Elio Zamuto, Damiano Damiani, Włochy 18:25 Wrzask - thriller reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Alan Bates, Susannah York, John Hurt, Robert Stephens, Tim Curry, Julian Hough, Carol Drinkwater, John Rees, Jim Broadbent, Susan Wooldridge, Nick Stringer, Colin Higgins, Peter Benson Wlk. Brytania 1978 20:00 Czarny kot, biały kot - komedia reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Bajram Severdzan, Srdjan Todorović, Branka Katić, Florijan Ajdini Francja/ Niemcy/ Jugosławia 1998 22:25 Mały Budda - dramat reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Ruocheng Ying, Chris Isaak, Bridget Fonda, Alex Wiesendanger, Raju Lal, Greishma Makar Singh, Sogyal Rinpoche, Ven. Khyongla Rato Rinpoche Lichtenstein/Anglia/Francja 1993 00:50 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Philippe Visconti, Tiffany Hopkins, Estelle Desange, Lyncia, Vincent Lefranc Francja 2004 02:25 Lekcje uwodzenia - film erotyczny reż. Claire Delune, wyk. William Moundi Elimbi, Estelle Desanges, Monika, Olivier Carre, Asia, Ashley, Jenny Francja 2003 03:15 Nie mów nikomu - komediodramat reż. Francisco J. Lombardi, wyk. Santiago Magill, Christian Meier, Lucía Jiménez, Giovanni Ciccia, Vanessa Robbiano, Carlos Fuentes, Gianfranco Brero, Carlos Tuccio, Anibal Zamoa, Emilran Cossío, Jorge Lopez Cano, Alonso Alegría, Ger Hi Zone Romantica 06:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 07:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 08:00 Tata jest idolem - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Millie Stegmann, Mapi Galan, Sebastian Francini, Manuel Bandera Argentyna 2000 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Po co nam ślub? - serial odc. 32 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Tata jest idolem - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Millie Stegmann, Mapi Galan, Sebastian Francini, Manuel Bandera Argentyna 2000 13:25 Nastolatki - serial odc. 4 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 14:20 Nastolatki - serial odc. 5 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 15:15 Nastolatki - serial odc. 6 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 16:10 Nastolatki - serial odc. 7 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 17:05 Nastolatki - serial odc. 8 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 3 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 12 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 6 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 12 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tata jest idolem - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Millie Stegmann, Mapi Galan, Sebastian Francini, Manuel Bandera Argentyna 2000 01:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 02:40 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 3 03:30 To jest życie: Na zawsze piękna - serial odc. 31 Meksyk 2002 04:20 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 05:10 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 3 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Lingua z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku